Shattered Spirit
by juntomatsu
Summary: He was killing her slowly everyday and he didn't even know it. Chapter 2 posted.[just something that's been sitting here collecting dust..will reedit it evenually]
1. Chapter 1

_juntomatsu: it's me again...uh.duh who else would it be with another not so wonderous one-shot to torment you with and you thought that you had gotten rid of me forever...never i say...never...you are stuck with me forever...mwhahaha...ahhem sorry...just trying to get my creative juice flowing again...-chuckles- a month of watching anime and playing video games will stop the flow and it'll ooze out into a puddle on the floor...O.o what the heck..nevermind my babbling... just read on..._

_disclaimer: as always i do not on naruto...but one day when i rule the world...it will be all mine..mwhahahahaha..._

_warning(s): and once again...so no one beats me up...this is angsty-ish ooc-ness and au-ish...it contains bad spelling and grammar...and just to let you know it is a one-shot about hina-one sided ness and -shrugs- who knows...dare to continue...then read on..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was breaking her heart and he didn't even know it, chipping a little away every passing day.

Every glance that he unknowingly sends towards the cherry-haired woman was ripping away what little spirit she sustained.

Every empty-eyed smirk that she was given throughout their marriage had unsuspectingly grown more hurtful now with every passing day.

While he gazed at the other with a far-away longing that was torture to her being.

Maybe he thought that he was being unobserved or maybe he thought that she wasn't good enough to glimpse his sly side-glances towards the loud shinobi's wife.

Each fleeting day slightly killed her more inside.

She didn't even know when she had first seen her husband's lust filled eyes stare in the fifth's former student's direction but she could vaguely recall becoming aware of it shortly after the Sixth and the cherry blossom had married.

Ever since that day her spirit and heart continuously erodes away.

From day one she knew that her and her now husband did not love much less know each other but were forced into this arrangement; by her clan and his pride.

As time went things slowly changed for the better and she began to believe, that maybe just maybe there was hope for her, for him, for them.

Hope for a friendship to grow; then possibly a love to flourish.

Some where in the few years that they have been married she finally gave him her heart, completely, and she had thought that he did the same with her.

Yet now, as she silently unknowingly watches his view roam again, she sees the truth, that she is alone in this love and finally understands that one day soon she will die from all this pain.

Uchiha Hinata would one day soon die not in battle but by her broken heart and shattered spirit; killed unintentionally by her ebony-eyed husband's love for another.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_juntomatsu: so uh yeah...that's that...ah and plz forgive me..i know that sasuke is with hinata and lusting after sakura and all...it really killed me to write this...damn it he's only to have eyes for hinata...-knocks herself on her head-...but still it was sitting here just collecting dust because i never got around to posting it awhile ago along with others...i think that i wanted to do more with it but -frowns- it's been awhile since i wrote this and that thing that i said about my creative juices seeping on the floor in a puddle is true by all accounts...well i hoped that you liked it if not...oh well can't please everyone all the time -sticks out her tounge-...but thanks for taking the time in reading my doodle means alot...and once again...want to review then please do...don't then don't...flame...uh then flame away...thanks again...hopefully i'll get my mojo back (not like i really had any but i can pretend can't i -chuckles-)...ah and i hope that my dark-sensei didn't forget about me and this put me back in her good graces..._


	2. Chapter 2

_juntomatsu(and her yuuri-kun):__so it's just me again...and it's only because he-points at yuuri-kun- ju__st can't leave things alone...-sighs- sorry that my a/n's not all bubbly and stuff but i'm alittle in the dumps right now...but i won't bore you with that..i do hope that you find this one alright...being all down __ in this horrid State of Blah...i'm sick of being here...but...-sighs- there's nothing that i can do...so yeah...bare with me..._

_warnings: as always it's just the same...this is a sasuhina one-shot (with two parts...uh i guess) and it's definitely au-ish and all...so just be prepared...-sighs- _

_disclaimer: -looks at yuuri-kun tapping his foot rapidly- ah that's right i don't own naruto...-shrugs- _

_so without further ado...and if you think that you can survive juntomatsu's State of Blah-ness...then by all means please continue...just remember no plots.._

_oOo_

Why?

Why did she still stay with him?

Surely she knew that he knew that she wasn't as _pathetic_ of a kunoichi as she made herself out to be.

So why couldn't_ she_ just end this?

Surely she had seen that he was sending 'lustful' and 'lingering' glimpses to the Hokage's new wife, and still said nothing to him.

It was simply impossible, no one would stand for that; he then frowned; then again maybe she _didn't_ notice him.

His frowned deepened.

He would have to _try harder_ next time and make sure that he was caught by her.

She had to witness his betrayal and _end this_.

He clinched his fist as he watched her silently making her way across the crowded street back towards him with her shy proud smile; she needed to catch him so that this could end _soon_.

He could feel the pit of his stomach turn at that thought.

There it was again, another piece of his cracked scarred 'black-heart' dying at the thought of_ losing_ her.

He grunted at _that feeling_; _that feeling_ which was weak at first but growing stronger every passing second; stronger with every breath, threatening everything.

When he was first forced to marry her, he had abhor her and everything that she was and everything that she wasn't but soon out of that hatred grew a weak relationship, that gave birth to friendship, that slowly grew into something more; something that he _didn't need_, _couldn't afford_ to have, _it_ was a weakness.

And he didn't need any more weaknesses.

That's why he needed to end this relationship.

She needed to see him longing for another that was taken; at someone who could never be his, but what she didn't know was that when he would 'steal' his 'sly' glances, lingering just a little too long, he could feel his spirit shatter and his heart break.

And he knew that one day, the final piece of his tortured heart and shattered soul would kill him but at least she would be saved from his past mistakes.

Because when he was looking at the Sixth's wife, he didn't see his pink-haired ex-teammate. No, he pictured_ her_ and only _her_; the only one he knew that he could never keep by his side, his love, his white-eyed wife, Uchiha Hinata.

_oOo_

_juntomatsu(and yuuri-kun in the background): well what did you think...hoped that you like it...umm...somewhat...if not...-shrugs- can't please everyone all the time...well then...as always review tell me what you thought...want to flame...then feel free...not like i can do anything about it...and if not...then don't...not like i can do anything about it either way...well until the next time...and hopefully i'll escape this State of Blah-ness...thanks so much...juntomatsu_

and Yuuri-kun!!


End file.
